


Limerick 8

by FawkesyLady (Tarma), Havelocked



Series: Limericks For MyWitch25Days [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Gen, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havelocked/pseuds/Havelocked
Summary: Written for  theMyWitch25Daysevent on LiveJournal, 2018. Will be ongoing through December 25th, and is hosted byToodleoo.There's still time for anyone who wants to head over and add in. Prompts can be filled as many times as we like.The idea is to write/draw/make presents forMyWitch. It is an opportunity to show appreciation!PS: MyWitch, we love you!





	Limerick 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



 

 

  


 

 

Hagrid believed in Santa Claus 

Until Argus Filch’s faux pas

Mrs Norris was quick

To hump the fake St Nick

And Snape cursed them both to applause.

 

 


End file.
